Silent Cries
by DiamondInu
Summary: Hidan and Itachi have a difficult time understanding each other in school. Over time they seem to develop more problems. But in the end their personal problems seem to be solved but can they really be so carefree?


Silent Cries

(Note: _thoughts will be like this_

And flashbacks will be like this)

I was looking out the window thinking about how I was going to make it another day at home. Home..I could barely call it that..that hell hole. The only time I'm ever there is to sleep, and most of the time I don't even do that. Oh, tight, I guess I should introduce myself right ?M name is Hidan, I'm 18, still in school, gray hair, about 6ft tall, and I'll admit it..I'm not the nicest or the smartest guy there is.

As I was staring out the window, a large drop of water slammed against the glass, followed by another. Soon it was pouring.

"Hidan? Hidan!" The teacher yelled. "Hidan answer the question!" He shouted again.

"Uh..I uh…"

Suddenly the door opened as the rain got heavier. In the doorway stood a pale man with black hair and red eyes, about my age and all the girls swooning over him. I don't know why, maybe because he's an 'emo kid' and his younger brother and he are the only ones left of their clan. Chicks eat that shit up.

"Thirty-two." He spoke in a low voice, which he rarely spoke at all.

"What?"

"The question you asked Hidan, the answer is thirty-two."

"Oh..yes. That is correct."

I smiled a little when he did that. That's how we are, he does all my work for me and I keep those crazy girls off him. Sorta like a deal we have.

He sat next to me and took my paper. I stayed staring at my desk as my smug smile slowly faded.

"You're late Itachi."

"Sorry. I had business."

I was in shock for a bit. He never talked back to me! In fat, the first and last time he talked to me was tree years ago when I proposed this deal and he said 'Deal.'!

"Excuse me?"

He gave no response

"Yeah that's right you don't talk back to me you son of a bitch." I muttered, grinding my teeth loud enough for him to hear me. It's not like I wanted to be mean to him, he just pisses me off.

Class ended and as we walked out the door Itachi grabbed my arm. By instinct I jerked my arm away and slapped him. For a moment I was scared. I never actually wanted to hurt him…

"Hidan something is off with you. I can feel it." He didn't seem to mind the burning red hand print left on his cheek. He only cared about me. It sickened me. No one ever cared about me before, why should they now?

"Me? What's wrong with **me**_?_ I'm fucking dandy!"

"Hidan don't lie to me. You can't hide it. I can sense your sorrow. Tell me what's wrong."

"…."

"Three years ago I promised to do all your work and fix all your problems. Please, don't make a lair out of me."

"It's nothing. Just drop it." I walked away thinking that was the end of that. Hopefully he'll never talk to me again. I couldn't stand his voice. So calm...so emotionless…weak.

"No." I heard his faint, soft voice echo behind my down the hall.

~Itachi's POV~

It I could say half the things I thought about Hidan, to Hidan, I'd be a dead man. He's a self-centered, rude, bitchy, always complaining, stupid, manipulating, masochist, sadistic, promiscuous, suicidal, indulging whore!

…But I love him all the same. I could never tell him that though. He'd have me 6ft under in 5 seconds. Not that I'm weak, I just wouldn't have the balls to hit him back. If he wanted to kill me, I'd let him.

I'm in love with a selfish bastard. This selfish asshole bastard gets me hard. I said it.

So naturally I could tell something was wrong, and I wanted to be the one to fix it. He kept insisting that everything was fine.

"It's nothing. Just drop it…" He walked away without another word. That carefree and angry tone in his voice was gone.

I felt his hand print pulsating on my cheek. Damn he hits hard..but he would never hit me..no matter how mad he was. Something was wrong. I just knew it.

The lights in the room went dim and everything was quiet. All but Hidan's footsteps down the hall. I thought about what he had just told me: "It's nothing. Justdrop it."

'It's nothing'? Why would he lie to me? Why won't he just tell me? 'Just drop it'? Has he forgotten what he said three years ago?

"You will all work, fix anything and everything, do as I say, and give me whatever I want." He winked and smirked before continuing. "You're my bitch now."

I stood with a blank stare.

"I'm your…'bitch'?"

"Oh buddy you've got a lot to learn." He laughed.

'Just drop it'?

"No." I said, I didn't mean to, I guess I was thinking aloud. Hidan's footsteps stopped. Oh God, did he hear me? Was he going to come back and tell me off for disobeying? Had I angered him? My heart pounded and my thoughts raced. But then, his footsteps faded away once more. He…he hadn't come back. Something had to be wrong.

I woke up early as usual and I walked to school I hoped that if I got there sooner I could have some time to myself to think.

On my way around the back I saw Hidan. Sleeping. He was passed out on a bench I sat down in front of him.

"You're so peaceful when you're sleeping." I smiled. Then frowned again. "Why didn't you go home Hidan?"

He moaned and stretched his arms. I panicked for a moment but he didn't wake.

"Don't worry Hidan. I'm going to fix whatever's wrong." I pushed his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead.

I went inside and sat on the floor leaning against a wall in my first class. I glanced at the clock: two hours before school started. I had to think of a way to get Hidan to tell me what was wrong. I figured I would ask one more time before I did anything drastic.

~Hidan's POV~

I kept having this…dream, every night. The same dream. I was in some sort of glass room…cold and alone. I could see my mother and father fighting. My mother was suddenly on the floor bleeding and crying. I started banging on the glass trying to get out and save her. My father picked up a knife. I screamed as loud as I could. My mother looked over to a little boy. He was crying..was that…me? "Hidan! Hidan darling, please, get out of here, you shouldn't see this!" Mother yelled, tears rolling down her face. The boy didn't budge. He couldn't. The knife came down and impaled itself into her chest. I stopped screaming and beating the glass. I stepped back and started crying 

"Mom….." I muttered. The boy was bawling. 

"Mommy!" he shouted running closer to her. "Mommy are you okay? Mommy!"

"She's gone boy." My father spoke. "She's gone. Forever. And so will you if you don't get out of here."

Every night it was the same. Every night I had to re-watch my father kill my mom .But this time it was different. When it was all over..I felt..warmth…mom?


End file.
